


Fairy Cakes and Dark Magic

by bamababenv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fairys, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamababenv/pseuds/bamababenv
Summary: Rey is the ower of a small but successful bakery, she also happens to be a fairy.Ben owns the occult bookshop next-door.Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Fairy Cakes and Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So, Deela (@bendemptionist) made me this beautiful mood board, and this story just kind of happened afterward.  
> Thanks to a little encouragement from my friends on Twitter, it's being written. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> A/N 2/1/2021 - This story is abandoned. I have spent months watching members of this fandom tear each other apart on twitter and as a grown ass woman, I do not have the time, energy, or inclination to put up with this high school level of drama, and it has destroyed my ability to enjoy writing for it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Rey whispered to herself when she saw that the last two hours of work she had put in at the bakery were all but useless. Four dozen of her specialty “fairy cakes” sat on cooling racks in her kitchen with fallen centers. The tiny cakes, baked in an array of pastel colors, were her best sellers. “Mother fucker. I am going to have to start all over. I can use these to make cake pops, but fuck, I’m going to be here all night.” Rey continued to mutter to herself as she went about cleaning up the current mess. The fallen cakes when into a bowl to be crumbled and made into another treat and the rest of the kitchen was soon set to rights so that she could begin again. 

Rey was in the walk-in pantry when she felt it. The slightest trace of dark magic emanating from the wall she shared with the bookshop next door. Of fucking course, those assholes were doing dark spells at four in the morning. Rey now knew why her cakes had fallen. Her magical gifts weren’t good for much according to the Fairy Court. Most of the fairies Rey had grown up with were highly skilled with plants, but Rey killed every plant she tried to take care of. Her magic had manifested into incredible skills with food. Rey could cook anything, but her real talents laid in baking, and she laced all of her cakes and cookies with just a tiny pinch of luck and a generous dollop of happiness. It also made her goods sensitive to dark magic and whatever they were up to in the bookstore had ruined her entire day. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to calm down. 

It didn’t work and almost before she knew it, she was in front of the door to the bookshop. The sign above the door read “Knights of Ren Occult Booksellers” in a glowing red neon against the black paint of the building. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open, the resulting wave of dark magic made her skin itch and her tenuous grip on her temper faltered along with her glamour spell. Rey ruthlessly tugged on her magic to keep her spell up. No need to let these idiots know there was an actual fairy next-door.  She could hear hysterical laughter coming from the back of the shop, and she began to head in that direction. She was so distracted by the need to keep ahold of her glamour spell that she missed the man standing in front of her until she ran smack into his broad chest. Rey jumps back, “Shit. I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“It’s alright, no harm no foul” came the reply in a deliciously low toned voice. Rey forced herself to look up, and up to meet his eyes. Holy hells, this dude was tall, built, and incredibly attractive. His facial features were severe but somehow also soft like he knew he was intimidating and was trying to tone it down a little. Long black hair brushed his shoulders, heavy brows sat over warm brown eyes, and his mouth, Jesus Christ his mouth. Rey was suddenly struck with urge to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. “How can I help you this morning?”

Rey shook her head a little to clear it. She decided that maybe bitchy wasn’t the best way to proceed here, no matter how irritated she was. “Can I speak to the owner or manager?”

“Yeah, I’m Kylo Ren, I own the shop. What can I do for you?” 

“You can quit fucking casting dark spells while I’m trying to work next door. Whatever you did earlier made all of my cakes fall. I open in two hours and I have to start all over again. Like, I don’t care what you’re into, how high you and your buddies get or whatever, but can you like limit the spell casting to like before 3 am?” Rey gave him her best puppy eyes. “If you can work with me here, I will bake you and your guys a batch of cakes or cookies or whatever you’d like. Please?” She wasn’t above bribery, and sometimes food was all it took for her to get her way. 

Kylo Ren was shocked. “You can tell we’re using magic over here? Like actually sense it?” He looked her directly in the eye, “What are you? And please don’t lie. I can tell you aren’t human, but I can’t get a fix on what exactly you are.”

Rey bristled. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, also, rude. I’m just asking for a little cooperation from you.”

His lips quirked into a little grin. “You’re right, that was rude. Look, I can try to work with you, but some of the spells require specific conditions, like the witching hour on a new moon, like tonight.”

“Well,” she began with a little grin, “can you like give me a head’s up before you need to perform a spell like that? Then I can either bake earlier in the evening or have a little time to cleanse my shop in the morning before I start? The product that was ruined tonight is my best seller and having to remake four dozen of them in limited time is going to cost me money. I will still bake you guys stuff if you can do that for me.”

“That seems totally reasonable. I don’t think we have anything planned for the rest of the week. Tonight was maybe a little spur of the moment. Poe brought some really good edibles and we got a little carried away with a new spellbook. I will see what I can do about that not happening again.”

“Like I said, I don’t care what you guys are actually doing in here, just you know, have a little respect for the light magic around you, okay?”

“Sure thing, Miss...uh, I don’t think I actually got your name.” 

“Damn. Here I was getting on to you for a lack of manners, and I just threw mine out the window. It’s Rey. Rey Kenobi.”

Kylo’s eyes widened. “As in Ben Kenobi?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. How do you know my grandfather.?”

“He’s an old friend of my family. He taught my mom and uncle everything they know about magic.” He looked a little nervous. “I, uh, actually I’m named after him. Kylo’s kinda my alter ego.”

“Alter ego, huh? Well, I won’t pry. I also need to get back to the bakery and start baking again before we open. Maybe you and your buddies could decide what you want and you can drop by the bakery later to let me know?”

“Uh, sure. I’m sure Poe will make some ridiculous demand like cronuts or brookies because he’s a pretentious douche sometimes.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “I can totally make either one of those. Seriously. Unless he wants something totally outrageous, like baklava, which I could do, it just takes more time than I have right now, I will make you guys just about anything you want.” She turned and walked to the door, and with a little wave, she closed the door behind her and walked back to the bakery. 

“I am in so much trouble,” she thought to herself as she got to work. 


End file.
